Waxing Gibbous Moon
by Dealovkookie
Summary: Dua hari fase waxing gibbous moon, pertemuan manis Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Apakah setiap satu pertemuan akan selalu dihadiahi dengan satu perpisahan? Semoga saja tidak. / Vkook/Taekook, Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook, gs (genderswitch) for kook.
1. Waxing Gibbous Moon

**The Earth and The Moon; Waxing Gibbous Moon**

A Taekook fict feat Jikook

Genre : fantasy, vampire, romance, hurt, genderswitch

Rate : K

By Dlovkookie

Insipired by Twilight saga, Love yourself theory, ARMY, & EXO-L

 **Warning!**

Sebagian fakta yang ada di fict hanya karangan author belaka. Jika ada kejanggalan atau apapun, itu bagian dari fantasi berlebihannya author. Thanks... J

You'll see another shades of KimTaehyung here... /:v/

Happy reading...

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 _Italy,_

 _Selasa, 3 Oktober 2017 – Waxing Gibbous; iluminasi 91,1%_

Kenaikan kelas akan dilaksanakan dalam hitungan hari. Salah satu bentuk apresiasi untuk para siswa yang akan menginjak ke kelas yang lebih tinggi dan kelulusan bagi siswa yang telah menempuh lima tahun masa studi; _Prom night._

Jika kalian mengira akan terjadi saling mencari pasangan sebelum pesta, itu tidak dilakukan disini. Pasangan mereka akan diketemukan saat pesta dansa tiba. Mereka akan mendapat _partner_ dansa dengan sesama siswa berpestrasi. Jika prestasimu tinggi kau juga akan dapat pasangan secerdas dirimu. Sejenis refleksi.

Cukup dengan persiapan 'gaun apa yang akan dikenakan' tanpa memikirkan hal _ribet_ lain. Sama halnya dengan Terra Kim –atau yang lebih sering disapa V Kim−. Ia telah mempersiapkan diri sedemikian rupa hingga wajah polosnya berubah menjadi pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

Sentuhan _curly_ –ia pilih sebagai tatanan rambut cokelat tuanya yang akan menambah kesan menawan pada paras rupawan anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim itu. Dipadu iris biru safir yang seolah memancarkan sisi lain dari Terra Kim.

Balutan tuksedo hitam dengan kemeja merah _maroon_ didalamnya, sangat cukup untuk membuat gadis-gadis disekolahnya lupa untuk mengatupkan mulut.

"Hai, V..." Ia salah satunya. Gadis pirang keturunan Inggris yang baru saja bersimpangan dengan V di koridor sekolah. _Prom night_ memang diselenggarakan di sekolah mereka. Dengan alasan berhemat dan sesekali memanfaatkan fasilitas sekolah dengan baik.

"Hai, Selena..." Balasan yang membuat si gadis pirang melompat-lompat seperti kelinci idiot. Menambah kadar ketampanan V yang tersenyum kala melihatnya.

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

Waktu terbaik untuk puncak acara _Prom night;_ pengumuman siapa pasanganmu.

Dan sebagai pemilik nilai tertinggi di kelas ekonomi, V berhak mendapat giliran kedua setelah peraih gelar master matematika yang mendapat _partner_ dari sang penakluk ilmu fisika.

"Selanjutnya, Terra Kim. Peraih nilai tertinggi di kelas ekonomi, yang akan berpasangan dengan peraih nilai tertinggi di kelas biologi, −Luna Jeon." Tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi dua insan yang berjalan dari dua ujung jalan yang berbeda, kemudian bertemu di satu titik untuk berlanjut menuju lantai dansa.

' _Manis sekali.'_ Isi kepala V Kim yang terpana dengan sosok gadis bersurai gelap. Gaun merah yang menjulur hingga menutupi mata kakinya begitu serasi dengan warna kemeja V. Senyuman singkat yang ia tebarkan bahkan lebih cantik dari bulan yang membantu menyinari malam pesta Prom. Sangat cantik.

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Salah satu tangan V telah siap menunggu si gadis Jeon menyambutnya. _Onyx_ pemuda itu tak pernah sedetikpun selingkuh dari netra gelap milik si gadis Jeon.

Gelenyar asing merambati tubuh V saat gadis bermata cantik itu meletakkan tangan rampingnya yang begitu pas ditelapak tangan V.

' _Luna Jeon.'_ Sekarang V menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan waktunya disini. Menyesal karena adanya sosok seindah Luna yang telah ia lewatkan.

Lantai dansa terlihat dua kali lebih indah ketika kedua _onyx_ V Kim tak pernah lepas dari sosok bak bidadari yang menaruh tangan di pundaknya sementara tangan lain bertaut erat disisi yang lain. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia juga dapat melihat _scar_ serupa garis tercetak di pipi atas kiri Luna yang tersapu _make-up_ tipis. Seakan V sedang melakukan observasi di kelas bahasanya.

" _Origin vampire?"_ Ia –pemuda Kim− berbisik lembut.

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Merdu sekali. Bahkan V tak tahu harus membuat perumpamaan seperti apa, untuk menyamakan suara indah ini.

"Aku benar 'kan?" Mereka mulai bergerak seirama, mengimbangi lagu yang sedang diputar.

"Kau benar, Terra Kim?" Ia tampak ragu menyebut nama itu.

"V. –Mereka sering memanggilku begitu."

"Terra bukan nama panggilan yang buruk." Ia terkekeh sekali lagi.

"Aku tak suka nama itu." Ia menggeleng tapi senyumnya masih terpatri. Apa maksudmu, Kim?

"Kau cukup arogan untuk ukuran _origin vampire."_

"Benarkah? Kau orang pertama yang menyebutku dengan julukan itu." Memang baru kali ini ia mendengar namanya dijelekkan. Ia dikenal sebagai seorang _nerd_ yang _easy going_ menurut teman-temannya. Bukan seorang _scroundel_ dengan _cover_ bak seorang putera mahkota.

"Mungkin mereka berpikir sempit sehingga tak tahu siapa V Kim yang berkeliaran disampingnya."

Gadis ini pandai menebak.

"Tebakan bagus, Nona Jeon."

"Luna." Ia mendadak serius. –Atau pura-pura serius?

"Baiklah. Luna, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Alunan musik berganti. Gerakan tarian mereka juga berubah. Awalnya hanya sayup-sayup melodi sendu, berubah menjadi jelmaan musik dengan bass yang menambah hentakan suara _speaker._

"Selain biologi, kau juga pandai berdansa."

"Tidak, −jika bukan bersamamu, V."

"Aku tersanjung."

Musik berganti lagi. Lebih _mellow_ dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kau orang korea?" Si gadis Jeon giliran memulai.

" _Exactly._ Aku yakin kau juga."

"Bukan. Orang tuaku yang keturunan korea. Aku lahir di _Italy."_

V yang terlalu bodoh untuk menebaknya atau ia sedang dirasuki sesuatu sehingga mengganggu akal sehatnya dalam berpikir? Logat Luna Jeon terlalu kental untuk dikatakan sebagai penduduk Korea.

" _Waw,_ kau penduduk pribumi, ternyata."

"Begitulah."

" _Aah..._ Aku merasa kalah telak denganmu." Ia tersenyum lagi. Kali ini hingga kedua manik indahnya tertutup, dengan kerutan samar di sudut mata, dan dua gigi kelincinya yang tampak. Cantik sekali. "Biarkan aku menebak satu fakta lagi tentangmu."

"Silakan."

"Kau pasti sudah memiliki seorang kekasih." Sebenarnya ia ingin merapalkan dalam bentuk pertanyaan tapi ia mengharuskan menebak.

"Kalau itu,−" Meski bukan pembaca raut wajah, V yakin gadis ini sedang memendam sesuatu. "−Aku tidak memilikinya." Ia merubah kembali ekspresi wajahnya. Tersenyum secerah mentari. Dan menghilangkan cahaya keraguan yang terlintas beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa gadis ini bak sebuah buku tertutup?

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk berdiri sendirian tanpa seorang kekasih."

"Kau juga terlalu tampan tanpa sebuah tangan yang terus kau pegang."

"Tapi sekarang aku sedang memegang tanganmu..."

"Kau menggodaku?"

"Menurutmu?" Gadis bersurai hitam itu tertawa anggun. Sangat menawan.

Pesta malam itu berakhir dengan beberapa kembang api yang melambung di udara. Dan sepertinya akan menjadi _the last night_ dimana V tak akan bertemu gadis Jeon lagi. Ini tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah menengah. V harus kembali ke Korea. Sedangkan Luna meneruskan kehidupannya di _Italy._

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 _Rabu, 4 Oktober 2017 – Waxing Gibbous; iluminasi 96,1%_

Tidak sepantasnya V berburuk sangka pada takdir. Buktinya ia kembali dipertemukan dengan gadis bermarga Jeon itu.

Disebuah gereja yang berubah menjadi museum. Di Vatikan. Di siang hari. _Origin vampire_ (vampir murni) tak perlu takut dengan matahari. Mereka tetap akan membaur seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Aku rasa, aku harus bersyukur karena bertemu denganmu disini."

"Senang melihatmu lagi, V."

"Aku juga, Luna."

"Apa yang membawamu kesini? Terlalu aneh jika seorang _vampire_ berkeliaran di gereja."

"Seharusnya kau juga menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, V."

Ia tertawa. "Mungkin."

Pertemuan mereka berlanjut dengan makan malam bersama. Meskipun seorang _vampire,_ mereka yang memiliki darah murni dapat mengkonsumsi makanan manusia. Tetapi rasa haus mereka hanya akan teratasi dengan darah manusia.

"Besok−, _graduation ceremony, −_ kau datang?"

Luna menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak." Bagi Luna upacara itu hanya sebuah simbolis yang mengulur waktunya. Ia harus mengurus hal lebih penting dari itu. "Orang tua ku yang akan datang."

" _Oh."_

 _Oh?_ Mungkin ia kecewa.

"Setelah itu, kau pulang ke Korea?"

"Iya. Hari ini orang tuaku datang. −Menjemputku." Ucapnya sembari memasukkan beberapa potong salad dalam mulut.

"Jadi ini pertemuan terakhir kita?"

"Kurasa begitu." Gadis itu cemberut dengan logat menggemaskannya. Lucu sekali. "Mau ku ajak jalan-jalan ketempat favoritku?"

Ia tampak menimbang sebelum menggangguk antusias.

Berlanjut dengan perjalanan jauh menuju tempat yang ada dikepala V Kim.

"Kenapa menggendongku?" Setelah percobaan berlari bersama, V dengan kemampuan berlari cepat –lebih cepat dari golongannya− berubah pikiran untuk membantu Gadis Jeon agar segera sampai.

"Kau lambat sekali saat berlari. Aku jadi ragu kau itu vampir murni."

"Kau mengejekku?" V mengendikkan bahu seolah bersikap tak acuh.

Diluar dugaan. V mengajaknya ke sebuah tebing yang curam, dimana air laut bergejolak menghempas bebatuan yang membentuk jurang dengan ketinggian puluhan kaki.

Selain itu, mereka juga ditemani bulan yang bersinar cukup terang karena iluminasi yang mencapai angka 100%. Bersama bintang yang menyebar diseantero langit. Jangan abaikan angin musim gugur yang berhembus lebih dingin dibanding musim panas.

 _Yup,_ mereka adalah _vampire._ Angin yang lebih menakutkan dibanding suhu dikutub tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Manusia akan berucap 'dia aneh' saat melihat Luna merentangkan tangannya melawan kekuatan angin. Meresapi setiap sepoi benda tak kasat mata yang menyentuh kulitnya. Dan melupakan sejenak apa yang akan ia hadapi esok hari.

"Aku tak pernah ke tempat ini saat malam hari. Ternyata lebih indah dengan sinar bulan." V berujar.

Gadis disampingnya menoleh dan mengembalikan posisi kedua tangan disisi tubuh. "Kau benar. Bagus sekali." Kemudian ia berujar lirih, "– _Last waxing moon."_

"Apa maksudmu?" V khawatir. Bahkan setelah mencari kebenaran kesana kemari. Tapi Luna masih ia samakan dengan buku tertutup yang tak tersentuh. Ia hanya mampu membaca bagian depannya saja.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ia menggeleng cepat. Lalu duduk dibebatuan yang mencuat disekitar tebing.

V mengikuti. "Kau selalu membuatku penasaran." Gadis dengan iris hitam itu tersenyum. Menyalurkan ketenangan dan membawa pergi kekhawatiran pemuda Kim.

Kedua netra hitamnya menatap lembut pemandangan langit. Helaian surainya terbang di antara semilir angin yang berhembus. Sedangkan pemuda yang duduk di sisi tubuhnya sibuk memproses fitur-fitur menarik dibawah sinar rembulan. -Pemandangan Gadis Jeon dari sisi samping. Cantik sekali.

"Ia tetap menyinari bumi meskipun tak secerah bulan purnama." V kembali bersuara tanpa mengalihkan tatapan.

" _Waxing Gibbous Moon."_

"Kau tahu tentang fase bulan?"

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya gemar berhitung akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa arti nama itu?"

" _Waxing moon_ merupakan periode pergerakan bulan dari _new moon_ ke _full moon._ Sedangkan _Gibbous moon_ itu pertumbuhan bulan. _Gibbous_ memiliki 2 fase. Satu fasenya seperti saat ini, pada waktu diantara _first quarter_ dan _full moon."_

" _Wah,_ kau terlihat tertarik dengan dunia perbulanan."

Ia terkekeh. "Tidak juga."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kau tahu arti Terra, −namamu."

"Tidak. Kau tahu aku tak menyukainya."

"Kau sangat konyol V. Terra berarti bumi. Bukankah seharusnya kau bangga dengan namamu?"

 _'_ _Terra berarti bumi. Bukankah Luna berarti bulan?'_

"Kau benar. −Sekarang aku berubah pikiran, aku bangga dengan namaku. Ia –bumi yang sangat beruntung. Bulan selalu mengorbit padanya."

Luna tersenyum.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Bahkan sangat cukup untuk V memberanikan diri membongkar kecurangannya pada Luna.

Ia bersuara tenang,"Jeon Jungkook, -putri dari Jeon Namjoon dan Jeon Seokjin." Luna mengalihkan tatapan pada pemuda yang melontarkan beberapa kata untuknya.

" _Hey−"_

"Kau suka warna hitam, putih, merah dan sangat menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan musik."

"−Kau menyelidikiku?"

Ia hanya menampakkan senyum kotak. "Setidaknya aku tak akan mati penasaran setelah kita berpisah." Gadis itu merajuk lucu. "Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

" _Ah,_ aku ingat. Kau juga punya kebiasaan susah dibangunkan. Jika aku tertidur disampingmu, aku akan membawamu berlari saat matamu masih terpej−"

Serangan tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimat V. Ia terhempas bersamaan dengan dorongan kuat dari Luna yang tiba-tiba beringas. Gadis itu menyeretnya hingga menembus gelombang air laut di ujung tebing. Kemudian membiarkan V menyelam beberapa puluhan meter dibawah laut. Dan menghilang dibalik gelap dasar lautan. Meninggalkan Luna sendirian merangkak naik ke puncak tebing.

Ia tak boleh meremehkan kekuatan gadis itu.

V kembali ke permukaan dengan tawa menggelegar. Memicu Gadis Jeon kembali mengejar dan menarik kemeja basahnya. Berdampak pada tubrukan keras antara tubuh vampirnya dengan pohon ek yang ada.

"Masih berniat tertawa?" Ia mencekal kuat tubuh pemuda itu.

Namun, Pemuda Kim melesat pergi secepat cahaya. "Tentu."

Pandangan gadis itu mengikuti arah pergerakan V. "Kau yang minta." Luna mengejarnya dengan langkah lebih cepat.

Hitungan detik ia kembali mengurung Si Pemuda Kim. "Dan kau menuruti." V membalik keadaan. Bukan ia yang terkurung. Melainkan gadis Jeon yang terkesiap dengan kecepatan V.

"Terra Kim-." Ia seolah sedang mengingatkan.

Yang dipanggil menyibak surai hitam Luna dengan lembut dan menempatkan ke belakang telinga. "Kim Taehyung." Ia berbisik tepat dimana helaian surai itu tenang tanpa gesekan angin.

Melihat reaksinya yang sedikit terkejut, V melanjutkan perjalanan wajahnya hingga merasakan hembusan napas perempuan di hadapannya itu.

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah. Menurut hasil penyelidikanku ia benar-benar tak memiliki kekasih. Tetapi berdasar pada informan yang ku temukan, ia tak yakin soal jalinan asmara Luna. Ini terlihat aneh.

Ia juga sama sekali tak memberikan respon atas tindakanku.

Kuanggap itu artinya tidak apa-apa. Dan ia menerima.

Jarak diantara bibirku dan bibirnya hampir tak bisa diukur dengan alat pengukur manapun.

Tatapan itu, apa artinya? −Luna terlampau sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Meskipun bukan kemampuanku membaca pikiran, tapi aku bisa menganalisis mereka dengan baik. Dan ini tidak berlaku untuk Luna.

Kembali pada pusat perhatianku, bibir merah mudanya. Sebelum aku mendaratkan satu kecupan disana, ia berbisik dengan nada ketakutan.

"Christ−" bisikannya terputus. Aku yakin pendengaranku tak salah. Vampir memiliki kepekaan yang baik.

Ia bergerak pergi. Sangat cepat. Lebih dari bayanganku.

Tapi ia berhenti dan kembali memandangku. Ia tampak kecewa dan –takut.

"Selamat tinggal, Taehyung." Ia berujar lirih. Kemudian menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Benarkah ini rasa perpisahan? Sakit sekali. Aku tak peduli dengan kegagalan kecupanku. Tapi kepergiannya?

Tak lama setelah ia melesat pergi dan menghilang ditelan gelap malam, aku mendengar gemerisik lain. Ada makhluk selain kami di tempat ini. Aku bisa merasakan auranya. Ia seorang vampir. Aku yakin bukan vampir murni. Baunya terlalu jelas.

Siapa dia? Dan apa yang ia lakukan?

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 _Kamis, 5 Oktober 2017 – Full Moon; iluminasi 100%_

"Sayang... kau tak bersiap?" Itu teriakan ibu Taehyung –Kim Baekhyun−.

Ia membukakan pintu kamar dan membiarkan ibunya masuk. "Aku berubah pikiran." Ia berujar tenang.

" _Eh?_ Apa maksudmu, sayang?" Ibunya bertanya. Lembut. Tapi tak mampu menyembuhkan kerisauan hatinya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke upacara itu, _Mom."_ Berharap menemukan sosok Jeon yang sangat ia rindukan keberadaannya.

Ibunya tersenyum manis. Taehyung tahu kenapa ayahnya jatuh ke pesona yang lebih manis dari gula ini. "Baiklah. _Mom_ akan mengatur ulang jadwal penerbangan kita."

" _Thanks Mom."_

Panggil Taehyung seorang yang kolot atau apapun. Ia tak pernah sekalipun datang ke upacara itu. Upacara yang dilakukan setiap bulan purnama untuk memberikan sedikit sentilan bagi siapapun yang melanggar aturan. -Hukuman mati yang ditujukan pada _vampire_ penghianat maupun _vampire_ yang menyerah dengan keabadiannya.

Berbeda dengan ibunya yang rela merengek pada sang suami agar mau melihat upacara itu. tetapi jika Taehyung yang berkata tidak, ia bisa apa? Baekhyun sangat menyayangi anak tunggalnya itu. Namun, semua berakhir berbeda setelah Taehyung berubah pikiran.

Dan disinilah Taehyung. Bersama ayahnya –Kim Chanyeol− dan ibu tersayang.

Bangunan kastil khas masa kerajaan lampau yang terletak di pusat hutan di _Volterra, Italy._

Bulan bersinar sangat terang. Gumamam sana-sini berperan sebagai hiburan menuju acara inti.

" _Mom,_ apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada orang yang akan dihukum nanti?"

"Mereka memisahkan kepala si penghianat itu." Bergidik ngeri bukan respon yang tepat untuk vampir seperti Taehyung. Ia sedikit mengetahui bab peraturan dunia vampir.

Beberapa menit telah berjalan dan Taehyung terlampau bosan menunggu, namun sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi juga tak muncul. Apa ia juga berprinsip seperti Taehyung yang tak menyukai acara semacam ini? Rasanya tak mungkin.

"Kudengar vampir yang akan dihukum, −ia rela melakukan ini demi kekasihnya." Ibunya menggeleng pelan sembari terus mengoceh. "Ia gadis yang tidak beruntung. Berkorban demi kekasih laki-lakinya."

"Mungkin cinta mereka terlalu besar." Ayahnya menimpali.

"Kekasihnya terlalu pengecut. Bahkan ia menyembunyikan diri agar tidak dicari orang-orang dari _Volterra."_

"Keterlaluan."

"Kau benar. Kudengar ia bersembunyi di sebuah bangunan bekas gereja. Jelas sekali orang-orang _Volterra_ tak akan kesana. Beruntung mereka masih mentolerirnya."

"Ia vampir murni?"

"Bukan. Ia seorang _slave_ yang kehilangan _master_. Kasihan sekali kekasihnya harus berkorban demi menjadi pengganti _master-_ nya."

"Seorang _alter?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ia menggunakan cara licik agar mendapat pengganti _master._ Dan dengan bodohnya gadis yang ia incar menaruh hati padanya setelah dijebak berulangkali. Jelas sekali menyalahi aturan."

Terkadang Taehyung menggeleng tak percaya, darimana sang ibu dapat informasi sedetil ini.

"Dia keluar." Bahkan Taehyung terlalu malas untuk mendongak dan melihat siapa yang dikekang dua orang vampir disana. "Malang sekali gadis itu." Ibunya terus berkomentar.

"Iya. Dia gadis yang manis."

"Chanyeol?!"

"Maaf."

' _Gadis yang manis? Bolehlah. Mungkin ia mirip Luna jika terkena sinar rembulan.'_

Tahu _kok,_ itu tidak mungkin, Tae.

Lupakan gadis didepan. Ia cukup sibuk untuk mencari Luna.

Dan Taehyung pikir, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Bau _almond_ yang khas dengan potongan seledri. Harum rambut Luna Jeon. Ia ada disini. Betapa senangnya Taehyung. Ia dengan kembang apinya telah mengembang ke langit gelap, setelah degupan jantung yang naik turun efek ia menyalakan korek untuk memicu sumbu kembang api tersulut.

Kedua _onyx_ biru safir miliknya menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Berdiri dengan balutan _dress_ putih. Wajah menunduk. Surai hitam yang melayang disekitar raut sedihnya. -Seseorang yang telah merusak sulur hati Kim Taehyung yang merambat hingga mengunci pintu hatinya. Seseorang itu adalah gadis Jeon. Taehyung menemukannya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Jungkook...?" Ia berujar pelan. Sangat pelan. Hingga dua marga Kim lain tak mendengar.

" _Full moon!"_ Ibunya berseru ringan.

Selanjutnya kedua tangan kekar yang memegang gadis malang didepan, menyeretnya dan membawa ke sebuah podium di depan kastil.

Dibawah sinar rembulan, Taehyung dapat melihat jika ada sisi lain dari bagian tata surya itu turut bersedih menyaksikan Luna yang lain menerima nasib buruknya.

' _Tidak mungkin... ia tak memiliki kekasih. Pasti bukan Luna 'kan?'_

Dugaan bahwa ia Luna semakin terbukti kala gadis itu mendongak menatap kerumunan klan yang sama dengannya.

Detik dimana ia mendongak, disitulah ia menyesal. Kedua netra cantiknya memenjarakan sepasang _onyx_ biru safir yang lebih dulu memburu siluetnya.

Mereka saling berucap dalam diam. Seolah pemuda Kim menuntut penjelasan dengan apa yang ia lakukan disana.

"Hukuman bagi siapapun yang berkhianat. Tak ada kata ampun bagi mereka." Suara seorang pria paruh baya berseru. "Luna Jeon. Kesempatanmu berubah pikiran akan berakhir. -Christian Park atau keabadianmu?"

Dengan yakin gadis itu menyahut. "Keabadianku." Maniknya telah berubah arah. Sementara si _onyx_ biru safir membelalak tak percaya.

"Jatuhkan hukumannya!"

Kedua vampir kekar itu memposisikan diri untuk melaksanakan perintah. Sepasang tangan mereka akan memisahkannya. Mengakibatkan leher gadis itu retak bak tanah yang terkena imbas pergerakan lempeng bumi.

Namun, sebelum suara memekakkan telinga terdengar, Pemuda Kim dengan kemampuan berlarinya, menembus kerumunan vampir lain dan mendorong tubuh Gadis Jeon hingga tersungkur kebelakang.

Pada saat yang sama, seorang lelaki bersurai abu muncul dibalik kegelapan dan melompati podium dimana Luna akan mengakhiri siklus hidupnya.

Luna juga melihat kedatangan si surai abu.

"Jimin!" Setelah itu suara halusnya tertelan hembusan angin.

Taehyung membawanya pergi.

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Suara lembutnya berubah menjadi geraman menakutkan.

"Tidak..." Taehyung mencekalnya.

Keuntungan bagi Taehyung karena telah mendapat pengalaman seberapa kuat Luna. Ia hampir membuat tangannya retak sana-sini demi menahan gadis itu. Suara debuman akibat bantingan Luna pada tubuhnya menggema di sekitar pohon ek yang menjulang. Berungkali ia mencoba lari, dan berakhir dengan dekapan Taehyung yang menahannya.

"Jungkook?" Ia mencoba menemukan suaranya diantara teriakan liar Luna.

Luna menangis keras. Bibir tipisnya belum berniat menghentikan jeritannya. Melodi frustasi yang mengiris relung hati Kim Taehyung menjadi berkeping-keping. Merusak perkumpulan kupu-kupu terbang hingga meloloskan satu aliran liquid bening di pipinya.

Inikah rasanya jika seseorang yang kau sayangi menderita? Bak pinang dibelah dua. Proporsi sakitnya sangat terasa.

Dua batang kayu yang patah secara bersamaan.

"Jika kau merelakan dirimu, ia juga akan berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri. Bukankah kau menginginkannya tetap hidup?" Taehyung masih mengunci Luna yang tak henti melolong ingin dibebaskan. "Dewan akan menimbang kembali keputusannya jika dia menyerahkan diri. Percayalah Jungkook, kau akan bersamanya. Jika kalian saling mencintai, maut tak akan segan memisahkan kalian dengan cara seburuk itu."

Ia melunak.

"Inilah saatnya membuktikan kekuatan kalian. Kau juga harus hidup dengannya. Lari bukan penyelesaian masalah. Berjalan bersisihan adalah jawabannya."

"Mereka akan membunuhnya!"

"TIDAK! Aku memang tak peduli upacara itu. Tapi otakku tak pernah luput dari buku peraturan vampir, Jungkook!" Ia balas berteriak.

Taehyung menurunkan intonasinya, "Mereka memiliki waktu pertimbangan lain. Aku yakin itu."

Tangisnya mereda. Kemudian ia memeluk pemuda itu dan kembali terisak untuk kesekian kali. Meredam suara isakan dalam belahan dada Taehyung sembari mengurangi diameter lingkaran kedua tangannya pada pinggang Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung membalas dekapan hangat itu. Menyalurkan setetes demi tetes ketenangan. Mengelus surai panjang Jungkook sembari berbisik, "semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Bulan tak pernah sendiri, Jungkook. Masih ada anggota tata surya lain yang menemanimu." Ia masih berupaya untuk membisikkan kalimat yang lain. "Dia salah satu bintang yang setia menemanimu. Walau kadang ia tak tampak. Tapi ia selalu ada. Membantu bulan menyinari kegelapan."

Ia semakin terisak oleh perkataannya.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook kembali ke kastil setelah gadis itu lebih tenang.

Namun keduanya mendapati kerumunan yang tadi memenuhi halaman kastil kini tinggal suara daun kering yang mereka injak.

"Luna-" Suara perempuan menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Seorang perempuan bersurai panjang dengan iris semerah darah. Tampaknya ia seumuran dengan Jungkook.

"Althaea-" Jungkook berujar serak.

"Christian ada didalam, -menunggumu." Ucapannya menjadi pemicu Jungkook berlari ke arah bangunan sesuai instruksi perempuan itu. Dengan Taehyung mengekor dibelakang.

Dan disanalah sebagian jiwanya yang sebelumnya terpisah. Christian Park. Kekasihnya.

Jungkook segera menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Christian.

"Maafkan aku." Suara khas pemuda Park memasuki pendengarannya. Ia sangat merindukan suara merdu ini. Entah berapa lama ia tak mendengar artifisial lonceng surga ini.

Kehadiran seorang gadis bersurai gelap yang panjangnya mencapai pertengahan punggung, membuat mereka mengendurkan pelukan lama keduanya.

"Dia adalah _master_ Christian, Luna." Althaea menjelaskan pada Jungkook. "Namanya Min Yoonji. Ia yang telah menyelamatkan Christian. Berkat kesungguhan hatinya untuk memberikan darah vampir murni, Christian bebas dari hukuman itu. Dan kau bukan pengganti _master_ Christian lagi. Selamanya." Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Gadis Min bersama yang lain.

" _Annyeong..._ Kutebak kita berasal dari negara yang sama." Suaranya tak selembut gadis pada umumnya. Ia tampak ketus dan dingin.

Jungkook menunduk singkat padanya. Begitu pula Taehyung.

"Jadi, dia kekasihmu?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Aku tak bermaksud menjadi penghalang disini. Jika dia menginginkan darahku, kau bisa menemuiku. Aku seorang turis. Beberapa hari lagi aku akan kembali ke negara asalku. " Perkataannya sangat kontras dengan mimik wajahnya. Ia terdengar tulus. "Kau pasti bisa menemukanku di Korea." Ia menunjuk Jimin -Christian Park-.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yoonji." Bahkan panggilan akrab sudah mereka sepakati.

"Tak masalah. -Aku harus pergi." Dalam sekejap, siluetnya menghilang. Menyisakan tiga vampir disana.

Mungkin itu tak akan bertahan lama, karena setelah kepergian Yoonji, Jungkook kembali dalam pelukan Jimin dibawah tatapan Taehyung. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi." Ucap Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku." Mereka tenggelam dalam aroma tubuh masing-masing.

' _Inikah yang mereka bilang, kau akan menyadarinya setelah dia pergi?'_ Taehyung dengan pemikirannya melangkah mundur, lalu berjalan pergi dalam keheningan.

' _Kurasa mereka benar._ _-_ _Dua hari fase_ waxing gibbous moon _yang menyenangkan. Terima kasih, dan semoga kau selalu bahagia, Luna Jeon.'_

Kim Taehyung menyadari, jika bulan memang selalu mengorbit pada bumi. Tapi pernahkah kau melihat mereka bersatu; saling mendekap satu sama lain? Bukankah itu mustahil?

'Goodbye, my first love, Jeon Jungkook...'

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 **...END**

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

Epiloge

 _Korea Selatan,_

 _Rabu, 17 Oktober 2018 – Waxing Gibbous; iluminasi 52,5%_

Aroma _almond_ dengan potongan seledri semerbak terbawa arus angin malam.

" _Ah,_ seseorang menyamai wangimu, Jeon Jungkook..." monolog Kim Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di sebuah halte.

Suara beratnya memicu seorang gadis yang beberapa detik yang lalu berjalan melewati punggungnya, menoleh karena terkejut.

"Terra Kim-" Gumaman yang sulit didengar telinga manusia, tetapi terlalu peka untuk ukuran vampir murni.

Taehyung memusatkan atensi ke sumber suara yang menyebut namanya.

"Luna-"

Iya. Dia Jeon Jungkook -Luna Jeon-. Sesorang yang berusaha ia sapu dan pel dari memorinya.

Jungkook melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang masih dalam mode mematung; tak percaya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu disini, V." Ia tersenyum seperti biasa. Seolah semua beban dapat ia sembunyikan dalam cengiran manisnya.

"Aku juga."

Taehyung mendapatkan beberapa fakta penting setelah pertemuannya dengan Jungkook. Berupa kabar menetapnya Jungkook di Korea hingga kabar kandasnya hubungan Luna Jeon dengan Christian Park.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Jungkook._ _-_ _Aku mulai menyukai Min Yoonji. Aku memang seorang yang buruk. Jika kau menginginkanku pergi darinya atau mencari_ master _lain yang mau menerimaku, aku akan melakukannya. Semua keputusan kuserahkan padamu."_

 _Awalnya Jungkook terdiam, kemudian "Tidakkah kau merasakan perubahan kita?"_

 _"_ _Kita?"_

 _"_ _Seseorang tanpa sengaja membawa sebagian hidupku pergi bersamanya."_

 _"_ _Siapa?"_

 _"_ _Kau ingat laki-laki yang bersamaku sewaktu kita di_ Volterra?" _Jimin mengangguk._

Perpisahan juga menyadarkan Jungkook, bahwa ia merasakan bagian dari dirinya menghilang saat sebagian jiwanya kembali. Perasaannya berubah. Ia menginginkan orang lain.

"Terima kasih -karena tidak melupakanku, Taehyung."

Keduanya saling melempar senyuman termanis yang pernah mereka tunjukkan.

"Aku punya rekomendasi tempat yang bagus."

"Kali ini tebing mana lagi?"

Ia tertawa. "Bukan tebing. Tapi rumahku."

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 **...they love story never end...**


	2. Behind The Moonlight

**The Earth and The Moon; Behind The Moonlight**

A Taekook fict feat Jikook

Genre : fantasy, vampire, romance, hurt, genderswitch

Rate : K

By Dlovkookie

Insipired by Twilight saga, Love yourself theory, ARMY, & EXO-L

 **Warning!**

Sebagian fakta yang ada di fict hanya karangan author belaka. Jika ada kejanggalan atau apapun, itu bagian dari fantasi berlebihannya author. Thanks... J

Happy reading...

 _Italy,_

 _Selasa, 13 September 2016 – Waxing Gibbous; iluminasi 82,6%_

Kafetaria; tempat paling menyenangkan untuk mengistirahatkan otak sembari mengisi perut dan mendengar ocehan tentang pemuda tampan dari mulut manis temanku. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan isi kepala teman yang sedang mengunyah apel di meja seberangku ini. Ia dan bibir merah delimanya terus membicarakan orang yang tak ku kenali.

"Hei nona Foxes... Apakah membicarakan semua pemuda tampan di sekolah akan membantumu mengenyangkan perut?" Protesku.

"Luna... Bukan perutku yang kenyang, tapi mataku." Aku memutar mata dan menyandarkan punggung pada kursi. "Kau harus mengencani salah satu dari mereka jika ingin tahu bagaimana sensasinya." Salahkah aku jika satu buah sumpah serapah kulayangkan padanya?

Ia menyeringai. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau tak sayang pada otakmu? Setiap hari kau hanya mengencani buku pelajaran. Biarkan mereka juga merasakan bagaimana indahnya memiliki seseorang yang kau pikirkan."

"Bukan aku yang seharusnya begitu. Tapi kau."

"Eumm.. Aku akan belajar setelah dia menjadi milikku."

"Dia? Siapa?" Ia menghela napas seolah jengah dengan kepura-puraanku. _Well,_ aku memang tak tahu disini. Temanku yang satu ini, hampir setiap hari mengganti topik pemuda yang berbeda-beda. Dan sayangnya aku bukan perekam suara dengan simpanan memori ratusan _gigabyte_.

"Kau benar-benar-"

"-Oh dia yang kau maksud!" Jari ku menunjuk pada seorang pemuda _coconut hair_ dengan kacamata bulat yang menutupi matanya. Dengan sekali lihat, aku yakin ia seorang _nerd_ bersenjata buku tebal dan bermarkas di perpustakaan.

"Kau menunjuk V?"

"Hanya ada satu mahkluk berjenis laki-laki disana." Aku menunjuk ujung lorong yang mengarah ke kafetaria dimana pemuda itu berjalan menunduk.

"Ayolah Luna... Kau tega membiarkan teman baikmu ini menikmati rasa bosan di masa mudanya karena pemuda itu?"

Aku terkekeh. Dia benar. Aku tebak temanku ini akan mengalami penurunan berat badan secara drastis setelah berkencan dengannya.

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 _Minggu, 23 Juli 2017 – New Moon ; iluminasi 0.0%_

Aku tidak terlalu menyukai _new moon._ Selain malam yang meredup, ia juga memaksaku meraba hutan dengan kaki saat berburu. Menyebalkan.

Aku terlalu malas melangkah cepat dengan cahaya seminim ini. Setidaknya berdendang sembari menghindari semak dan pohon, lebih baik. Tak jauh dari kakiku menapak, telingaku mendengar gemerisik lain dan kupikir itu bukan angin. Ia memiliki aroma berbeda. Pergerakannya lebih cepat dari angin. Ia -seorang vampir. Ya, hanya vampir. Kuharap ia tak berniat jahat dan hanya berpapasan. Mungkin saling menyapa sebentar bukan hal yang buruk. Ya, jika waktu mengangguk dan takdir berkata 'silakan'.

Aku terus melanjutkan langkah hingga sebuah tangan mengunciku dengan kecepatannya. Ia bukan vampir murni. Tapi sosok itu cukup paham bagaimana menaklukkan kecepatan seorang vampir murni sepertiku.

Dengan gesit ia membuatku berlutut dalam keterkejutan. Selanjutnya aku merasakan hawa panas pada pipiku, disusul hembusan napas memburu di leherku. Aku memekik keras saat benda basah mengalir dipipiku. Rasa sakitnya beralih ke leher saat dia mengeluarkan gigi taringnya tepat dimana klan manusia memiliki arteri karotis disana.

Sakit, perih, dan tajam kurasakan dalam waktu bersamaan. Hingga untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat kegelapan yang tak kukehendaki.

Entah berapa lama waktu telah berjalan. Aku kembali menemukan kesadaranku. Nyeri itu menghilang. Dan aku terbangun ditempat yang asing. Ini terlihat seperti sebuah kamar berukuran sedang dengan dekorasi interior serba putih. Tak banyak perabot disini. Cahaya kamar hanya disinari lampu tidur yang minim penerangan.

Dimana aku?

Aku mencoba duduk saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan mendekat ke ranjang. Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam. Dan ia seorang vampir.

"Aku berada dimana?" Aku tahu ini sebuah penculikan. Dan aku bukan vampir lemah dengan ketakutan yang melekat ditubuhku.

"Maafkan aku." Ia semakin mendekat. Aku tak paham arti permintaan maaf itu. Dibawah lampu temaram, ekspresi menyesalnya sangat terlihat. Mungkinkah dia yang beberapa saat lalu berusaha melukaiku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia bergerak ke arah saklar. Bunyi saklar bergeser disusul silauan lampu membuat mataku mampu mendeskripsikan sosok itu. Pemuda bermata _pure hazel_ dengan surai keabuan. Ia memiliki bibir yang tebal dan mata kecil. Serta pipi yang sedikit berisi. Aku yakin ia memiliki _eyes smile_ yang manis. Jemari pendeknya menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Bukankah lelaki itu terlalu menggemaskan untuk mendapat predikat sebagai seorang penjahat?

Ia kembali berjalan ke samping ranjang yang ku tempati.

"Tidak seharusnya aku melibatkanmu dalam urusanku." Suaranya dipenuhi dengan penyesalan, tapi aku masih tak memahami inti perkataannya.

Aku terlalu bingung dengan pemikiranku, ingin rasanya aku menuntut penjelasan darinya. Seolah kita adalah teman lama yang berdebat soal hal kecil menjadi masalah besar. "Bicaralah yang jelas!"

"-Aku mengubahmu menjadi masterku!" Ia balas berteriak. "Secara tidak langsung kita terikat."

Aku sedikit tersentak. Ia seorang _alter_ dan aku telah membantunya kembali menjadi _slave_ tanpa persetujuan. Benar ia yang melukaiku.

Satu lagi, seharusnya seorang _slave_ taat pada master. Bukan bersikap buruk seperti ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Aku tak ingin mati dengan rasa bersalah yang terlalu besar. Akan kujelaskan kenapa aku memilihmu." Ia mengubah nada bicaranya.

Aku terdiam. Aku tak tahu pasti mengapa membiarkan seorang penjahat yang baru saja mencuri di rumahku, menjelaskan letak kesalahannya.

Ia berjalan kearah jendela kamar sembari berkata, "seseorang membunuh masterku." Penjelasannya sempat terputus. Intonasi pemuda itu seolah menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Dan aku merasa mendapat percikan kesedihannya. Entahlah. "Tuan Park sudah kuanggap ayahku sendiri. Begitupun dia. Perlakuannya padaku tak seperti seorang master pada _slave_ -nya. Dan aku dengan bodohnya lengah saat seseorang mengincarnya. Aku harus membuat perhitungan pada orang itu. Aku tak ingin mati sia-sia sebelum orang itu merasakan apa yang masterku rasakan."

Ia berbalik kearahku. Iris _pure hazel_ miliknya berpendar marah. Namun, dalam hitungan detik manik indah itu berubah sendu. "Saat itu aku kalut. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya strategi untuk membunuh biadap itu. Hingga keberadaanmu di tempat dan waktu yang salah, menjadi korbannya. Aku tahu aku tak pantas meminta maaf padamu."

Ia melangkah ke dekat ranjangku, kemudian menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku. "Pergilah. Maaf melibatkanmu dalam situasi yang buruk." Ia memaksaku berdiri -dengan lembut. Ini aneh. Tadi ia membentak, sekarang sikapnya jauh dari kata kasar.

Setelah siluetnya kupindai, aku berjalan menjauh dari rumah yang lumayan megah itu. Menginjak tumpukan daun-daun kering dibawah bulan yang mempersiapkan cahaya untuk waktu selanjutnya.

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 _Senin, 24 Juli 2017 – Waxing Crescent ; iluminasi 0,5%_

Dua puluh empat jam terlewati, tetapi pikiranku tak berjalan sesuai waktu. Semua memori yang mengarah ke pemuda itu terus menghantuiku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ini terjadi.

Seolah aku mengkhawatirkannya.

Malam ini aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan di pusat kota _Tuscany,_ berharap semua memori tentangnya berubah menjadi bayangan pemandangan kota _Tuscany_ dimalam hari.

Namun harapanku tak terwujud setelah sesosok vampir berjalan tak jauh dari dihadapanku. " _Pure hazel..."_ Ia menoleh ke arahku.

Secepat mungkin aku mendekat dan ia hampir menjauh sebelum jemariku mengunci pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau telah membunuhnya?"

Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap tepat di mataku.

Selama beberapa menit kami tak bersuara.

"Jangan menumbuhkan hal negatif dalam pemikiranmu." Ia menarik tangannya.

Ia bisa membaca pikiran? "Aku tak memintanya."

"Hapuslah." Mengapa ia menyuruhku menghapusnya? "Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang baik."

"Jangan membiarkan kematian membawamu pergi." Aku kembali mengikat pergelangannya sebelum ia beralih dari hadapanku.

"Kau juga menyukaiku." Aku kembali berucap.

"Itu karena kita terhubung."

"Bukan."

Ia tertawa. Suara terindah yang pertama kali kudengar. Ia memiliki suara khas yang entah kenapa terdengar mengalun nyaring ditelingaku.

"Jika ini pertemuan terakhir kita, kuanggap kita tak saling menyukai." Perkataan yang tak sesuai dengan harapanku. Aku tak tahu mengapa ini bisa terjadi. Dia merupakan simbolis kebingunganku saat ini.

Dan benar saja. Malam itu bukan pertemuan terakhirku dengan Christian Park. Pemuda _pure hazel_ yang sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihku.

Hubungan kami terbilang sangat baik, meski awalnya aku harus menyumbat telinganya dengan beberapa panah kepercayaan. Hubungan kami tidak seperti _master-slave relationship_ yang cenderung dipenuhi perintah dan pengabdian. Namun, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu jika Christian kekasihku. Termasuk teman baikku sendiri. Entahlah. Aku hanya tak suka berkoar-koar soal kisah cinta.

Ia pemuda yang baik. Ia selalu melindungiku dari segala hal. Meskipun seorang _slave_ lebih lemah dibanding _origin,_ ia tetap berusaha menjauhkanku dari marabahaya sekecil apapun. Dan rasa sukaku berubah menjadi rasa sayang yang kupikir belum pernah kuberikan pada siapapun. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

Berbagi udara yang sama, terbang menembus langit tanpa batas, saling membagi apapun, dan masih banyak daftarnya. Dialah penyebab utama senyuman kebahagiaanku. Aku ingin ia tetap hidup.

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 _Kamis, 28 September 2017 – First Quarter ; iluminasi 50%_

"Althaea..."

"Luna, maafkan aku-"

Aku tak menduga jika seseorang telah menjadi saksi pertemuan buruk antara aku dan Christian.

"Aku mendengar ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Orang-orang _Volterra_ akan segera menangkap Christian. Kalian harus melakukan sesuatu." Althaea menjelaskan diantara kekhawatirannya. Tidak biasanya ia terlihat khawatir. Althaea adalah bagian dari dewan _Volterra_ yang kukenal. Dan ia telah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Christian melalui dewan _Volterra._

Ini bukan berita bagus. Tepat disaat pengumuman kelulusanku terlewati, seberkas cahaya gelap muncul. Aku tak tahu-.

" _Kau punya waktu sampai_ waxing gibbous moon _berakhir."_

 _Waxing gibbous moon_ akan berakhir dalam hitungan hari.

"Kau harus bersembunyi."

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"AKU MASTERMU!"

Ia diam. Aku tahu ini egois. Tapi aku tak ingin ia pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kumohon. Sembunyilah. Aku akan mencari cara agar kau terbebas." Ia membawaku ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku yakin ada banyak cara mengubah ini. Althaea akan membantuku. Dia juga yang akan melindungiku." Dari sekian banyak kebersamaanku dengannya, baru kali ini aku menggunakan kekuasaan seorang master pada _slave._ Sudah seharusnya seorang _slave_ mengikuti perintah sang master. Tanpa bantahan.

Aku merenggangkan pelukannya. "Ini perintah."

Ia tersenyum. Jimin dengan senyumannya adalah obat penenang teradekuat yang pernah kutemui. Semoga senyuman itu tetap ada meskipun tindakan yang akan kuambil nanti berisiko pada sekelilingku.

Kemudian ia mengangguk dan mencium keningku selama beberapa menit. Beralih menyapu seluruh permukaan wajahku dengan bibirnya. "Kita terpisah hanya beberapa waktu. Akan kupastikan itu. Bersembunyilah dengan baik."

"Aku akan mencari bantuan dari anggota keluarga masterku. Kuharap ia bisa menolong." Setelah perdebatan singkat ia menyetujui perintahku.

"Jaga dirimu dengan baik, Jimin."

"Kau juga, Jungkook. Aku menyayangimu." Satu kecupan perpisahan mengawali langkahnya membuat jarak dariku.

Keadaan di _Volterra_ tidak terlalu baik. Beberapa kali aku harus bergonta-ganti masuk ruangan untuk menyelesaikan kasus Jimin.

"Kau cukup pemberani, sayang." Suara berat ketua dewan selalu membawa suasana menegangkan di sekeliling ruangan.

"Terkadang keabadian seorang vampir tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Mereka hanya membuat sesak klan." Ia terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Akan kupertimbangkan penawaranmu."

"Aku menunggu."

"Sampai jumpa di _full moon,_ Luna."

"Terima kasih."

Ya. Menyerahkan keabadian demi kebahagian seseorang yang kau sayangi tak ada apa-apanya dibanding melihatnya tersiksa didepan mata.

Akhirnya kelegaan sedikit menggiring pergi angin khawatir dibenakku.

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 _Selasa, 3 Oktober 2017 – Waxing Gibbous; iluminasi 91,1%_

Hari ini adalah hari penyelenggaraan _Prom night._ Awalnya aku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan pesta, namun itu bukan gayaku, yang menghilang disaat yang lain menungguku dipesta dansa. Mungkin berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan salah satu teman di sekolah tidak buruk.

"Selanjutnya, Terra Kim. Peraih nilai tertinggi di kelas ekonomi, yang akan berpasangan dengan peraih nilai tertinggi di kelas biologi, −Luna Jeon." _Yeah,_ setelah kuteliti, -ini terkesan berlebihan.

Aku mengikuti panduan mereka dengan berjalan sesuai alur hingga melihat penampakan pemuda tampan dari juara kelas ekonomi. -V Kim?

Bukankah ia pemuda yang tempo dulu aku-

Astaga... Benarkah?

Ia sangat-sangat berbeda. Kemeja kasual yang tertutupi tuksedo gelap. Dan kemana perginya si _coconut hair?_

Perbedaan Terra Kim membuatku sedikit goyah karenanya.

" _Origin vampire?"_ Ia –pemuda Kim− berbisik lembut.

Bisikannya terkesan lembut diantara suara _bass_ yang membuatku mencoret sebutan pemuda _nerd_ untuknya _._ Aku tertawa kecil saat mendengar suaranya untuk pertama kali. Ia pemuda yang sangat lucu dibalik ketampanannya. Benar-benar jauh dari kata _nerd._

Kau seharusnya menyesal nona Foxes.

Aku akan menertawai temanku jika bertemu dengannya. _Well,_ kurasa tidak mungkin.

"Apakah kita pernah satu kelas?" Ia banyak membuka percakapan saat kami berdansa.

"Kurasa tidak. Dan... Mungkin memang tidak."

Dan ia juga suka bermain tebak-tebakan.

"Kau pasti sudah memiliki seorang kekasih."

Jimin. Satu nama yang kuingat setelah kata kekasih terucap dari bibirnya.

"Kalau itu,−" Ia tampak berpotensi menjadi teman bicara yang baik. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membongkar keberadaan Jimin disaat yang tidak tepat. "−Aku tidak memilikinya." Aku tersenyum padanya. Tetapi balasan kebingungan tercetak di ekspresi V Kim. Apa ia menyadari perubahanku?

Aku tahu, Jimin sangat mempengaruhi kehidupanku.

Maaf, karena kesan pertama kita kuawali dengan kebohongan, Terra Kim.

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 _Kamis, 5 Oktober 2017 – Full Moon; iluminasi 100%_

Tambahan daftar nama yang tak ingin kulihat hari ini selain Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Seorang _origin vampire_ yang menemaniku melalui hari dengan gurauan kekanakan dan sikap konyolnya. Kebetulan ia kembali ke Korea hari ini. Entah kenapa sekarang aku merindukan gurauannya.

Saat memasuki podium pemutus keabadian, suara riuh akibat bisikan yang saling bertubrukan berubah menjadi hening yang entah kenapa seolah membawa hawa menakutkan. Sulit untukku mengabaikan bagaimana ekspresi mereka ketika melihat seorang sepertiku.

Kedua manikku menyisir sekilas pada lautan vampir yang berdiri di halaman kastil _Volterra._ Tepat pada sapuan pertama, pandanganku terkunci oleh kehadiran seseorang yang ada di _black list-_ ku. Kim Taehyung.

Apakah ia kecewa?

Maafkan aku Taehyung. Selamat tinggal. Bahkan satu senyuman yang biasa aku layangkan dengan mudah, tak mampu aku lakukan untuknya.

Hukuman yang seharusnya menghentikan waktuku, tidak pernah terjadi. Taehyung menyeretku bersamanya disaat manikku menangkap kedatangan Jimin. Kegilaanku benar-benar diluar kontrol ketika lengan kekar Taehyung menahanku dengan bisikan penenang dari bibirnya. Aku tak mengerti, sihir apa yang ia rapalkan sehingga kemarahanku perlahan melebur bersama lelehan air mata.

Ia membawaku kembali ke kastil. Dan disitulah harapanku kembali. Berada dipelukan Jimin dan melihatnya terbebas dari hukuman.

Taehyung benar. Hukuman yang seharusnya diterima Jimin telah aku ganti dengan diriku, sebagian dewan tidak menyetujui usul itu. Hingga memutuskan jika ada seorang _volunteer_ yang bersedia menjadi master Jimin, maka hukuman itu akan dipertimbangkan kembali.

Pembicaraan alot telah mereka lakukan.

Kasus Jimin mereka anggap sebagai penghianatan karena pembunuhan masternya. Bukan hal tabu bagi seorang _slave_ yang kehilangan masternya akan menjadi lebih waras dari dugaan. Mereka cenderung memiliki emosi yang sangat buruk saat kehilangan sang master. Terutama pada Jimin yang begitu menyayangi masternya. Beruntung Jimin menghentikan niat untuk membunuh biadap itu. Semua penyebab masalah tersebut telah dilimpahkan pada biadap sial yang saat ini dalam pengejaran oleh dewan _Volterra._

Jimin dibebaskan dengan master yang baru. Dia Min Yoonji. Gadis cantik asal Korea Selatan. Bertubuh ramping dengan wajah yang sangat manis. Apa aku terlihat cemburu?

Mungkin tidak.

Bukan itu yang seharusnya ku khawatirkan. Aku melupakan Taehyung saat melepas kerinduan bersama Jimin. Ia pergi tanpa pamit. Meninggalkan rasa rindu dan penyesalan yang tak pantas kurasakan saat Jimin telah kembali ke sisiku.

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 _Korea Selatan,_

 _Rabu, 17 Oktober 2018 – Waxing Gibbous; iluminasi 52,5%_

Kerinduan yang kupikir akan menunggu lebih lama dan tak berujung, ternyata diluar dugaanku. Aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Terra Kim. Ia berpenampilan seperti Kim Taehyung, bukan V Kim lagi. Ia tidak lagi memakai kacamata bulatnya dan _coconut hair._ Ia juga mengajakku kerumahnya.

Seorang wanita muda menyambut kami saat sampai dikediaman keluarga Kim.

"Kim Taehyung, kau membawa lari anak siapa lagi?" Kupikir itu ibunya. Fakta baru yang kudapat saat bertemu keluarga Kim. Mereka sangat humoris.

"Mom, dia temanku. Namanya Luna. Kami satu sekolah saat di _Italy."_

Ibu Taehyung menangkup pipi berisiku sembari menyapa. "Hai Luna... Nama yang bagus." Ia juga menyubit hidungku.

"Apa kabar Nyonya Kim." Aku membungkuk singkat.

"Baek-" Kutebak pria yang memanggil ibu Taehyung adalah tuan Kim.

" _Oh,_ kita punya tamu?" Ia berjalan mendekati kami dengan kemampuan vampirnya.

Apakah mereka melakukan ini saat teman manusia Taehyung kesini?

"Aku tahu kau seorang vampir. Tenanglah, -Luna Jeon?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama lengkapnya?" Ibu Taehyung protes dan melayangkan _death glare_ pada suami dan anaknya. "Kalian bermain dibelakangku?!"

"Aku ingat gadis manis yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya di kastil _Volterra."_

"Chanyeol-"

"Apa sayang? Kau mau menghajarku lagi? Dia calon menantumu. Jangan membuat _image_ buruk didepannya." Ayah Taehyung terlalu vulgar dengan mengucap sebutan calon menantu.

" _Okay._ Cukup bertengkarnya. Aku akan membawa Luna melihat pohon pinus dibelakang rumah." Tanpa menunggu sahutan, Taehyung menuntunku ke belakang rumahnya. Kediaman keluarga Kim lumayan jauh dari peradaban kota. Suasana sekeliling rumah megah ini sangat indah.

"Kau selalu tinggal disini? Bukankah jarak ke kota terlalu mengulur waktu?"

"Keluargaku memiliki apartemen di pusat kota. Ini hanya bagian lain dari sumber ketenangan kami."

Kami berjalan di tanah yang lembab. Menembus pepohonan yang tumbuh pasif. Menerjang angin yang berhembus lembut. Hingga menemukan titik dimana pohon satu dengan pohon lain tumbuh agak berjauhan. Menyisakan ruang di antara hijau rerumputan dengan satu batu besar tergeletak didekat pohon.

"Sejak kapan kau pindah ke Korea?"

"Beberapa minggu setelah kau meninggalkanku tanpa suara di _Volterra."_

" _Ah,_ maaf."

Aku tertawa mendengar penyesalannya. "Tak apa, Taehyung. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Mengabaikanmu dan tak mengucap terima kasih." Ucapku kemudian memberikan senyum padanya. "-Terima kasih Kim Taehyung."

Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengusap pipiku dengan jari panjangnya.

"Tunggu, kau sudah lama berada disini, kenapa tidak mencoba mencariku?"

"Untuk apa aku mencarimu?" Berpura-pura tak mengerti untuk sesekali tak apa 'kan?

Ia menyeringai dan menyatukan dahinya pada dahiku. Aku harus mengingat ini, -Kim Taehyung dengan sifat penggodanya.

"Kau bilang 'hati telah berubah'."

"Lalu?" Aku menjauh kemudian menduduki batu besar yang berukuran lebih kecil dari mobil.

"Ayolah Luna... Kau suka sekali menghindar."

Aku hanya terkikik pelan saat ia dengan malas menyusulku menaiki batu besar.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang mencariku? Setidaknya perjuangkanlah apa yang mestinya kau perjuangkan." Kupelankan suara dalam ucapan selanjutnya. "Kupikir kau melupakanku."

"Aku mencobanya. Tapi kau lebih sulit dihilangkan daripada menghapus tato permanen menggunakan sabun." Astaga. Aku lupa dia juga vampir. Mataku memicing kesal padanya.

"Apa?" Ia terkekeh puas. "Mau bertanding?"

"Bertanding?"

"Ya. Kita lihat siapa pelari tercepat."

"Jadi kau mau pengakuan. Baiklah." Jelas-jelas ia yang memiliki kemampuan lari cepat mengajakku bertanding. Apa dia berniat mengejek kemampuanku? Dasar Kim menyebalkan.

"Peraturannya, siapa yang sampai lebih dulu di tebing ujung sana. Dialah pemenangnya." Garis akhir yang ia maksud adalah sebuah tebing yang berjarak sekitar 1 km dari kami berdiri. Tak sulit bagi seorang vampir melihat dimana letak ujung tebing itu.

"Medan larinya aku akan memakai jalur yang berkelok, kau yang lurus, Luna."

"Kupikir kau akan bertindak curang sebelum permainan dimulai."

" _No way._ Ayo mulai." Ia menyeretku turun kemudian membuat garis acak untuk _start_ berlari.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga?" Aku mengangguk antusias. Sepertinya akan menarik.

Taehyung mulai berhitung. Tepat pada angka ketiga kami berlari secepat mungkin. Sesekali aku melarikan manikku pada Taehyung. Ia tersenyum lebar diantara langkah cepatnya. Jalur yang kulewati cenderung lurus, sedangkan Taehyung harus beberapa kali menghindari pohon. Hal itu membuat posisi lariku dengannya hampir sama.

Sepanjang jalur berlari, ada satu titik dimana Taehyung dan aku berpotensi bertabrakan. Dan disitulah Taehyung menarikku sehingga langkah kami berhenti setelah satu putaran terlewat akibat kecepatan kami yang tak terkendali. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat lengan atasku memaksa pusat perhatianku teralih pada dua iris biru safir yang entah berapa lama aku tak melihatnya berpendar bak cahaya bintang yang bertaburan.

"Bulan yang kupikir tak bisa kuraih kini berada dalam genggaman jariku. Aku tak bisa melihatmu dimanapun kau berada kecuali itu didekatku, Jungkook. Tapi... Ini aneh, aku mampu merasakan kehadiranmu disetiap tubuhku berproses. Aku selalu berharap dapat mencium kembali aroma _almond_ dengan potongan seledri dengan mata tertutup."

"Waktu memang tak akan berputar dalam kondisi yang sama. _Waxing gibbous, full moon, waning gibbous, last quarter, waning crescent, new moon, waxing crescent, first quarter,_ dan kembali pada _waxing gibbous."_ Jemari panjangnya berganti mengelus tulang pipiku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan kelopak mataku, menikmati setiap getaran halus yang menyenangkan mengaliri seluruh inci tubuhku.

"Fase bulan terus berulang. Tidak dengan perasaan kita." Suara Taehyung mengembalikan penglihatanku padanya. "Biarkan hanya aku yang menggenggam dan merasakan kulitmu seperti ini. Jangan pergi lagi. Kita tidak akan menemukan sebuah kisah cinta seperti ini, selamanya. Tatapanmu, kata-katamu, dan semuanya. _Would you be mine?"_

Tak perlu waktu lama membiarkannya sendiri dan kini aku membawanya dalam dekapan berbeda yang pernah ia dapatkan. "Tentu, Taehyung."

Penggambaran beberapa kupu-kupu terbang tak akan cukup mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Inilah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Momen dimana hanya kuperoleh dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Bukan dari Jimin atau yang lain. Ia adalah sebuah perumpamaan yang berbeda. Ia juga berhak atas perlakuan yang berbeda pula.

Sekarang aku berani mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. 'Kau telah membuatku terjatuh padamu, Kim Taehyung.'

Mari membuat banyak tulisan dalam kertas kosong, kemudian menyatukannya dalam buku berjudul _The Earth and The Moon;_ Terra and Luna Kim. Selamanya.

"Jalurnya tersisa 200 meter lagi. Kau mau kita berhenti dengan hasil seimbang atau melanjutkan?" Ia berkata tepat ditelingaku karena kita masih berpelukan.

Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Kim Taehyung, dengan mengambil _start_ lebih dulu.

"Hei, itu curang."

"Bergeraklah jika ingin menang." Aku semakin mempercepat lariku. Ujung tebing mulai terlihat sangat jelas dimataku. Beberapa langkah kecil akan membawaku pada garis _finish._

 **Taehyung's side**

Sial. Jungkook menipuku. Aku berlari sekuat mungkin saat ia hampir mendekati _finish._ Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar meraih garis _finish,_ sekilas bayangan menyeret tubuh Jungkook hingga menembus air laut.

' _Origin vampire?'_

"Jungkook!" Jejak mereka menghilang saat aku mengejar di kedalaman laut. Bau tubuh Jungkook juga tersamarkan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **END?**


	3. The Lighted Part of The Moon

**The Earth and The Moon; The Lighted Part of The Moon**

A Taekook fict feat Jikook

Genre : fantasy, vampire, romance, hurt, genderswitch

Rate : T

Lenght : Chaptered (lenght ver. after oneshot was released)

By Dlovkookie

Insipired by Twilight saga, Love yourself theory, ARMY, & EXO-L

 **Warning!**

Sebagian fakta yang ada di fict hanya karangan author belaka. Jika ada kejanggalan atau apapun, itu bagian dari fantasi berlebihannya author. Thanks... J

Happy reading...

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 _Italy,_

 _Rabu, 17 Oktober 2018 – Waxing Gibbous; iluminasi 52,5%_

Harapan seiring prosentase iluminasi bulan bertambah, membawa angannya bersama Luna kembali. Tepat saat bulan menggantikan matahari dengan warna cahaya yang berbeda.

Jemari besar Taehyung menggiring masing-masing tangan Jungkook dalam genggamannya. Kemudian memberikan kecupan lemput di setiap buku-buku jari Jungkook. Berefek pada menghilangnya rasa cemas berganti tawa lirih yang menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih untuk tidak terluka." Sebuah dekapan hangat merengkuh tubuh kecil Jungkook.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Bibir tipis Jungkook berucap dibalik hangatnya dada Taehyung.

Eratan semakin kuat kala kerinduan, kelegaan, dan kebahagiaan bercampur menjadi satu. Keinginan kuat untuk saling menjaga dan melindungi semakin terukir jelas dalam nalar keduanya.

Bahaya memang sulit dihindari. Jika itu bisa dihindari, tak sepantasnya menyebut kondisi tersebut sebagai tanda bahaya. Berusaha melindungi diri dan saling menjaga adalah satu fase terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Jungkook melepaskan diri dari kehangatan Taehyung. Dan menggantikan tatapan maniknya pada empat vampir lain yang ada disana. Orang tua Taehyung, Yoonji, dan Jimin.

Baekhyun, orang kedua setelah Taehyung yang menyambut kembalinya Jungkook dalam pelukan seorang ibu pada anaknya. "Syukurlah, kau tak apa, sayang."

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir." Gesekan jemari lentik Baekhyun bergerak dua arah di punggung Jungkook.

"Luna!" Suara seorang wanita yang tak asing dipendengaran Jungkook.

Disusul dengan dua orang yang berjalan cepat kearah mereka.

" _Mommy?_ " Dorongan keras akibat pelukan penuh tekanan memaksa Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya.

"Ibumu merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres denganmu, _baby."_ Itu ayahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ibunya melepas pelukan. Berganti menatap khawatir pada sang putri.

Jemari Jungkook memberi sentuhan penenang pada pipi sang ibu. "Aku tak apa." Jemari Jungkook turun dan menempatkan diatas telapak tangan Seokjin -ibunya.

Seokjin dengan kemampuan melihat memori orang lain melalui kontak fisik sedang menyalin beberapa kejadian dari otak Jungkook.

 _"_ _Seorang_ outcast?" _Jungkook berujar tenang._

 _"_ _Apa penampilanku kurang menipu?"_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

 _"_ _Jika ingin menangkap buruan, setidaknya coba dulu memakai umpan. Sepertinya kalimatku cukup menjurus."_

 _"_ _Kau mengincar Christian?"_

 _"_ _Kau gadis yang cukup pintar._ _-_ _Dan pemberani."_

"Siapa pria itu?" Seokjin bertanya.

Suara Jimin mengalihkan semua manik mereka. "Dia anak dari pembunuh _master_ -ku. Ia seorang _outcast._ Kehidupan seorang _outcast_ tak pernah jauh dari kriminalitas. Mereka menghalalkan ribuan cara untuk tetap hidup." Penjelasan demi penjelasan dimulai saat ini. Berawal dari Jungkook yang ditahan oleh pria _outcast_ yang menginginkan kematian Jimin, hingga bagaimana kriminal itu dibawa ke _Volterra,_ serta bagaimana Jungkook terselamatkan di waktu yang tepat.

"Kenapa mereka mengincar Luna untuk dijadikan umpan?" Taehyung menengahi dengan pertanyaan.

 _"_ _Rasa sayang Christian padamu tak akan luntur semudah cat tersiram air. Ikatan kalian sebagai_ master-slave _menambah apa yang dirasakan Christian padamu. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya selain menyerah tanpa berpikir."_ Ucapan arogan pria itu setelah salinan suara ini jatuh ketelinga Seokjin.

"Ia menganggap Luna sebagai umpan paling lemah dibanding gadis yang bersama Christian." Seokjin menjelaskan. Kedua maniknya menatap lurus pada Jungkook yang mencoba berekspresi melalui pandangan mata.

"Dia takut dengan Yoonji?" Taehyung belum puas.

"Ia menciptakan barier yang cukup kuat untuk Christian." Seokjin kembali menjawab. " _Gadis itu membawa aura kuat untuk Christian, dan itu juga berlaku disaat kau bersama mereka. Tetapi, kau lemah saat bersama lelaki keturunan Korea, yang kehadirannya cukup membantuku. Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih untuknya nanti."_ Tanpa penjelasan bersuara, Seokjin cukup tahu apa saja yang telah menimpa putrinya.

Chanyeol yang mengerti pemikiran mereka dengan baik, mengajukan diri. "Pertemuan kita terlalu kurang bumbu humor. Bagaimana soal makan malam bersama?"

"Chanyeol-" Melalui tatapan penuh penjelasan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih diam.

"Tentu, Tuan. Aku punya rekomendasi bagus selain restoran mewah." Ayah Jungkook menyahut.

"Terdengar menarik."

Mereka segera bergerak dari tempat semula. Sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi disini. Dewan _Volterra_ telah mengurus semua kekacauan. Beruntung dengan adanya Yoonji yang dapat bersikap lebih realistis dibalik sikap _tsundere-_ nya.

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

Pesta _barbeque_ yang berlanjut dengan pesta dansa untuk para perempuan yang bersiap dengan musik beralun keras. Tetapi, sepertinya tak pantas kalau menyebut perempuan saja. Disana juga ada Taehyung yang terus menempeli kekasihnya.

Sedangkan disisi lain, perkumpulan tiga vampir lain yang membicarakan hal yang lebih serius dibanding menari.

"Aku mengerti dimana titik permasalahannya." Chanyeol memulai. "Maaf karena mencampuri kehidupan kalian. Tapi hal ini juga berhubungan dengan putraku."

"Ya, Tuan Kim. Tidak ada baiknya anda merasa bersalah." Namjoon menanggapi.

"Maafkan aku." Jimin berujar dengan kepala tertunduk. Namun kalimat selanjutnya ia menatap bergantian lawan bicaranya. "Aku terlalu banyak memberikan Luna dengan jutaan luka. Aku tak tega bila harus membiarkannya menjauh dari kebahagiaan. Dia begitu mencintai Taehyung. Ia tak pernah bersikap sama saat ia menjadi kekasihku. Luna bersikap berbeda." Dua orang dewasa lainnya diam dan mendengarkan. "Bahkan kepekaan Luna semakin menurun disaat ia menempatkan Taehyung dalam pikirannya." Sebesar itukah Luna memberikan sebagian jiwanya untuk Taehyung?

"Ya. Kami tak pernah melarangmu atau memaksamu meninggalkan Luna. Itu pilihanmu, Christian." Namjoon berujar tenang.

"Aku yakin dengan pilihanku. Aku akan melepaskan Luna." Jimin berhenti sejenak. Seolah menata kembali hatinya dengan baik. Sebenarnya ia masih mencintai Luna disaat ia memberitahu sebuah kebohongan pada Luna. Ia membohonginya dengan menyukai Yoonji -yang saat ini mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi teman dekat-. Jimin tahu bagaimana perubahan Luna setelah adanya Taehyung. Ia hanya melawan egoisnya dan memberikan kelapangan untuk Luna dalam meraih bahagia.

"Meskipun aku tak pantas untuk ini, aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Aku... akan merestui Taehyung bersama dengan Luna dalam ikatan yang lebih serius." Jimin melanjutkan. Tidak semua orang merasakan indah dan pahitnya melihat sosok yang mereka cintai bahagia bersama orang lain. Karena menghapus tak semudah mengukir. Membuatnya kembali rata dan halus sebelum alur-alur ukiran tercipta, merupakan hal tersulit yang pernah Jimin lalui.

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Terima kasih, Christian. Kau telah menjaga putriku dengan baik."

"Jimin-" Ketiganya menoleh. "-Maaf, aku tak bermaksud-."

"Tak apa Nona Min, kami sudah selesai berbincang." Namjoon menengahi sikap canggung Yoonji yang datang mendekat.

"Dia takdirmu, Jimin. Kepalanya terus memutar namamu hampir setiap waktu." Yoonji yang mendengar nada bergurau Chanyeol, menunduk malu.

Selanjutnya keheningan diisi dua vampir berbeda yang ditinggal pergi Chanyeol dan Namjoon. Meninggalkan gadis berkulit pucat dibawah tatapan lembut seorang Christian Park.

" _Ehm..."_ Jimin menoleh mendengar gumaman disampingnya. "Kau tak ingin bergabung dengan mereka?" Yoonji menunjuk kerumunan pesta dansa diseberang.

Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga irisnya ditelan kelopak mata yang berkontraksi. "Kau terlihat lebih manis, jika begitu."

"Apa?"

"Meskipun aku berbisik, aku yakin telingamu pasti mendengarnya, Yoonji."

'Dia benar.' Seseorang yang pertama kali mengatakan hal manis pada Yoonji.

"Yoonji... Terima kasih karena telah membantuku mengontrol diri dengan baik."

Yoonji tersenyum. "Luna sangat beruntung mendapat banyak perhatian darimu. Dia-" Yoonji menatap sepasang _pure hazel_ setelah si pemilik manik indah itu menghentikan kalimatnya dengan memegang pipi kanannya.

Jimin membalasnya dengan senyuman menawan yang cukup membuat taman hiburan di hati Yoonji dipenuhi pengunjung.

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

Pesta berlanjut sampai kata bosan menghentikan kesenangan mereka. Yoonji membantu Baekhyun dan Seokjin membereskan kekacauan. Sedangkan Jungkook membantu ayahnya menyiapkan ruangan untuk tamu mereka.

Empat kamar cukup untuk memberikan ruangan pribadi tamu keluarga Jeon. Setelah mereka menempati ruangan masing-masing, Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung mengetahui tentang dirinya lebih banyak. Dengan berakhir di bilik favorit Jungkook.

Ruangan bercat karamel dengan dekorasi minimal. Ditempat itu, rak-rak buku berdiri kokoh mengelilingi sebuah ranjang _king size_ yang terletak berseberangan dengan pemandangan luar.

"Tentu saja. Singgasana seorang ratu biologi mustahil tanpa tumpukan buku dimana-mana."

"Kau berlebihan, Taehyung." Jungkook berujar sedatar mungkin. Kekasih beberapa jamnya ini sedikit berlebihan dalam semua hal.

Taehyung menghempaskan diri di ranjang yang tampak sesekali memanggilnya. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang setia berdiri memperhatikan Taehyung merasakan kelembutan selimutnya. "Kau tidak tinggal diasrama sekolah?"

"Aku tinggal diasrama. Tapi... kau tau, disana sangat membosankan. Aku sering menerobos pagar untuk mencari udara yang lebih baik."

"Cukup menyenangkan untukmu. Kau punya pelarian. Sedangkan ayahku selalu mengawasi gerak gerik anaknya."

Jungkook menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Ayahmu?"

"Sampai sekarang aku tak memahami kemampuan ayah." Taehyung berujar malas sembari memainkan _cup_ lampu tidur milik Jungkook.

"Apakah ayahmu mendengar percakapan kita saat ini?"

Taehyung merebahkan dirinya dengan lebih malas dari sebelumnya. "Ya. Jika ayah tidak menutup inderanya."

Jungkook mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Apa?" Taehyung tak mengerti kenapa Jungkook melakukannya.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan perilakumu, Terra Kim."

Ia tertawa dengan suara berat khas Kim Taehyung. "Kau menantangku untuk bercanda?"

Seperti biasa, dengan gerakan cepat, Taehyung membawa Jungkook dalam kurungan kedua tangan ditambah tubuh tingginya. Menelan gadis Jeon dalam himpitan antara tubuhnya dan dinding tak bersalah dibelakang Jungkook. Ia menyeringai. "Bahkan aku melakukan ini, ia tak akan peduli." Ia begitu menikmati wajah terkejut Jungkook. "Beberapa detik yang lalu, aku lupa jika ayah satu ruangan dengan ibuku, cara bernapaspun... aku yakin, ayah akan lupa."

Jungkook tertawa meremehkan pemikiran pemuda Kim. " _Hormone game_ antara ayahmu dan dirimu itu berbeda, Kim Taehyung."

"Aku tahu kau suka biologi. Tapi menurutku mereka benar-benar tak tahu batas." Taehyung berujar sembari membebaskan Jungkook, dan kembali ketempat tidur dengan posisi telentang.

Jungkook tertawa lagi. "Aku berdo'a ayahmu tak akan membuka pintu ruangan ini dengan api di sekeliling kepalanya."

"Itu tak akan terjadi."

Mereka tertawa seolah membicarakan hal terlucu yang pernah mereka dengar.

"Mau bermain _game?_ Aku punya banyak permainan disini. _"_ Jungkook menawarkan.

"Dan aku suka banyak permainan. Jenis _game_ apa yang kau punya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Uno?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Baiklah." Disusul gerakan cepat Jungkook menemukan sekotak persegi panjang ditangannya saat kembali.

"Kali ini apa peraturannya?" Taehyung bertanya.

"Bukankah kau yang suka membuat peraturan?" Jungkook berbalik bertanya sembari menempatkan diri di atas ranjang, kemudian mengeluarkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang sewarna kayu keluar dari kotak. Ia menata setiap benda itu menjadi tumpukan yang seharusnya, dengan sedikit permainan ekspresi wajah yang akan membuat siapapun lupa dimana mereka berpijak. Mulai dari kernyitan karena salah pola, hingga mendesah bahagia karena hampir menjatuhkan tumpukan yang berhasil ia susun.

Taehyung diam. Cukup hening hingga Jungkook harus memastikan apa yang sedang Taehyung lakukan.

"Apa-" Keberadaan Kim Taehyung yang berjarak hitungan sentimeter menjadi tersangka utama putusnya kalimat Jungkook.

"Apakah kau berusaha menggodaku?" Kedua manik gelap nan cantik itu membola. Dengan gerak cepat, tangan kanannya mendorong tubuh Kim Taehyung. Namun, balasan lebih cepat Taehyung menghentikan tangan Jungkook menyentuh tubuhnya. Berdampak pada runtuhnya tumpukan Uno yang kini berserakan di permukaan ranjang.

"Tae-"

Hening. Hanya tatapan menggemaskan Jungkook dan tatapan tajam Taehyung yang beradu.

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi yang lebih kecil dan menggesekkan kepalanya pada kulit dingin Jungkook. "Aku tak tahu sejak kapan ekspresi terkejutmu terlihat menggemaskan." Ia kembali terkekeh disela ucapannya. "Dan aku menyukainya."

Merasa Taehyung menurunkan bariernya, Jungkook kembali mendorong Taehyung sekuat mungkin. Bayangan Taehyung akan terjungkal bahkan menabrak dinding ruangan secepat kilat menghilang, tergantikan dengan Jungkook yang ikut jatuh diatas tubuh Taehyung.

Mereka kembali tertawa. Entah hal apa yang terlihat menarik, mereka hanya menyukai tertawa saat itu.

Bukan hanya candaan yang mereka lakukan, tetapi semua hal. Karena semua hal yang kau lakukan dengan orang yang kau sayangi meskipun saling melempar umpatan, tawalah yang akan keluar sebagai _output-_ nya.

"Luna-" Setelah mendapat atensi yang diinginkan, Taehyung melanjutkan. "Jika aku yang lebih dulu mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' sebelum Christian kembali datang dikehidupanmu... Apakah kau akan mengatakan iya dan meninggalkannya?"

"Aku..." Jungkook ingin melarikan pandangannya selain pada Taehyung. Namun tatapan biru safir itu terlalu mengikatnya. "...Aku tidak tahu, Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum dalam keraguan. "Christian-"

"-Dia hanya masa laluku, Taehyung. Aku hanya mencintai satu orang. Aku yakin tak ada seorangpun yang mencintai lebih dari satu orang. Cinta tak semudah kue yang bisa dipotong dan dibagikan. Mereka merupakan refleksi dari perasaan yang tulus, dan hanya ditujukan untuk satu orang." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Taehyung. "Sedikit berbeda dengan rasa cintamu pada orang tua dan sahabat."

"Maafkan aku." Taehyung berucap sembari memberikan sebuah dekapan hangat untuk Jungkook diantara selimut dan permukaan ranjang. Memang tidak sepantasnya ia menghakimi Jungkook setelah mendengar pembicaraan Jimin dengan Yoonji. Taehyung tahu bagaimana Jimin menyisakan sebagian jiwanya tetap pada Jungkook. Dan Jungkook tahu itu, sedangkan ia yang tidak pernah tahu tentang ini. Kemarahan tak akan menyelesaikan sebuah pertanyaan. Yang ia coba pahami, ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya dan tak ingin orang yang ia cintai pergi darinya selagi ia telah mendapat tempat yang baik untuk menumbuhkan kisah mereka.

"Seharusnya aku menjelaskan semua padamu. Maafkan aku, Taehyung." Taehyung menganggapi dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terima kasih... Karena tidak mengubah perasaanmu." Jungkook bergumam dalam dekapan dada Taehyung.

Rencana bermain Uno _board game_ berubah menjadi bergerumul diatas kotak Uno yang berceceran. Mulai dari saling bertukar pikiran, menceritakan pengalaman mereka disekolah menengah, bagaimana aktivitas mereka setelah perpisahan kelulusan, dan masih banyak lagi. Waktu semalam suntuk tak akan menyelesaikan lembaran keingintahuan satu sama lain.

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 _Italy,_

 _Jumat, 19 Oktober 2018 – Waxing Gibbous; iluminasi 70,7%_

"Jadi... Bagaimana dengan hari selasa?" Suara Namjoon menjadi pembunuh pertama keheningan saat makan pagi bersama tamu-tamunya.

"Aku setuju." Chanyeol menjawab. Mengundang dongakan bingung dari Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Baiklah, Seokjin akan mempersiapkan semua keperluannya."

"Aku yang akan mengurus pakaian mereka." Baekhyun menimpali.

"Tentu." Seokjin merespon dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hari selasa?" Taehyung menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Sepertinya kita melupakan poin utama." Baekhyun berujar jenaka. Seluruh penghuni meja makan tertawa ringan. Tentu terkecuali Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Kami membicarakan pernikahan kalian, sayang." Seokjin membantu menjelaskan.

" _Mommy..."_ Suara merajuk ditambah nada terkejut Jungkook.

"Bahkan aku belum melamar Jungkook." 'Jangankan melamar, kencan pertama pun belum.'

"Kita tidak membutuhkan itu. Ayahmu tak ingin mendengar desahan diluar ikatan. Menunggumu bertindak sendiri bagaikan menunggu kepompong berubah menjadi katak." Sahut Baekhyun yang tak tahan dengan sifat manja anaknya. Terkadang ia harus melangkah lebih dulu agar Taehyung tidak berimajinasi dengan kebahagiaannya, tetapi agar ia dapat meraih kebahagian tersebut tanpa menyalahi aturan apapun.

Jungkook tersenyum mengejek. "Apa?" Taehyung berucap tanpa suara pada Jungkook.

"Baiklah, semua menyetujui. Dan kau sayang,-" Baekhyun menunjuk Jungkook. "-Kita akan melakukan beberapa perjalanan menyenangkan sebelum pernikahanmu."

"Perjalanan?" Taehyung bertanya.

" _Girls bussiness,_ Tae." Baekhyun menyahut.

"Itu artinya kau tak bisa menculik Luna seenak hatimu, Kim Taehyung." Chanyeol memperingatkan.

Taehyung mendengus pasrah. Padahal ia sudah membuat jadwal kencan pertama dengan Jungkook. Dan sekarang, ia harus mencoret seluruh daftarnya, hanya karena sang ibu tercinta melarang menginterupsi jadwal Jungkook. Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan Taehyung akan sering pingsan karena kebosanan. 

Itu terjadi jika seseorang lupa dengan sifat asli Kim Taehyung. Belum 24 jam terlewati, ia sudah dengan beraninya menculik Jungkook yang sedang menunggu desainer melakukan tugasnya. Terlihat mudah karena Baekhyun lengah mengawasi.

"Taehyung... Ibumu akan marah kalau kau membawaku pergi..."

"Ayolah Luna... Aku bosan menunggu." Jungkook mencebik tak terima. Ia merasa tak enak pada calon mertuanya yang telah susah payah mempersiapkan ini.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari sang kekasih, Taehyung membawa jemari Jungkook dalam dekapan jemari panjangnya. Berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk mencari medan terbaik sebagai tahap awal ia kabur.

Namun, dugaan raja neptunus berpihak padanya adalah kebohongan besar. Karena dalam jarak beberapa meter ia dapat melihat siluet ibunya yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Lebih buruk lagi, mereka berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Secepat yang manusia normal lakukan, Taehyung membawa Jungkook dalam sudut sebuah toko, kemudian menutupi tubuh kekasihnya dengan tubuh tinggi yang ia miliki. Memastikan Jungkook tak akan mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dan membiarkan jarak menghilang dengan Taehyung menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi kanan Jungkook. Taehyung berharap Baekhyun menyembunyikan indera vampirnya. Dan satu hal lagi, Baekhyun benci dengan seseorang yang berbuat mesum dijalan. Ia seratus persen akan mengabaikan itu.

Dan, _yeah._

" _Mommy_ Kim!" Jungkook berteriak. Tak hanya telinga manusia yang mendengar, Baekhyun pun segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Taehyung memutar matanya. Ia mendengus kesal. Apakah kekasihnya ini tak memahami istilah rindu?

Lebih buruk, ia menyeringai padanya ketika Baekhyun berjalan ke arah mereka dengan anggun. "Ayahmu sudah terlalu baik dengan meluangkan waktu kerjanya untuk tetap disini. Tak maukah kau memberinya imbalan dengan menurut?" Gadis itu berucap seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu, Luna..." Iya. Taehyung memang selalu terdengar _cheesy._

Jungkook balas memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Taehyung, kemudian pergi menyusul Baekhyun. Menyisakan Taehyung yang membeku untuk memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tersenyum, setelah tahu maksud Jungkook. 'Bersabarlah, oke?'

Ia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan dengan kekasih dan ibunya yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

ꕥ

ꕥ ꕥ ꕥ

ꕥ

 _Italy,_

 _Selasa, 23 Oktober 2018 – Waxing Gibbous; iluminasi 96,7%_

Bulan hampir menunjukkan cahaya penuh. Iluminasi mendekati sempurna yang menjadi saksi lain dua sejoli yang akan mengucap janji suci untuk bersama selamanya. Janji suci dalam acara bertema 'pernikahan'.

Luna Jeon, dengan gaun sederhana berwarna putih yang menutupi bahu hingga sebatas lututnya dengan bagian belakang didesain lebih panjang sekitar 10 cm dibanding bagian depan. Pada bagian pundaknya sengaja diberi sentuhan kain renda yang tipis, dan pada bagian lengannya dibiarkan terbuka tanpa sehelai benang pun. Begitu menggambarkan bahwa pernikahan ini dipenuhi dengan hal-hal berbau sederhana.

Terra Kim, pemuda tampan dengan tuksedo sewarna gaun putih Luna. Ia menambahkan sentuhan _lavender rose_ di dada kirinya. Lambang ' _enchantment'_ darinya untuk Luna.

Tibalah saat prosesi pernikahan tiba. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Luna Jeon mengapit erat lengan Terra Kim. Mengingatkan keduanya pada momen dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu dengan perasaan yang berbeda namun di fase bulan yang sama. _Waxing gibbous moon._ Selain itu, di ritual yang berbeda pula.

Ini pernikahan mereka.

Penyematan cincin, saling mengucap janji suci, dan-

Penyaluran kasih sayang melalui kontak fisik, yang mereka sebut dengan ciuman.

Taehyung telah berpikir panjang sebelum memberikan kecupan pertamanya untuk Jungkook. Ia menginginkan sebuah sentuhan halus sebagai pengantar sentuhan selanjutnya. Bermula dari kecupan di dahi dengan durasi berdetik-detik.

Dan dari kecupan seringan bulu merpati itu membawa sengatan tersendiri bagi Jungkook. Sengatan dengan efek menyenangkan.

 _'_ _Kau menemukan alasan kenapa melabuhkan kapalmu disini?'_

'Tidak. Aku belum.'

 _'_ _Benarkah? Jadi tanpa alasan ya?'_

'Ya. Aku tak dapat menemukan alasan apapun mengapa aku menaruh hati padanya. Jika dibilang ia pemuda yang baik. Menurutku ada yang lebih baik darinya. Jimin misalnya.-'

'-Jika ia memang pintar... Menurutku Daniel yang hampir menyandang gelar juara di semua kelasnya, jelas lebih pintar dari Taehyung.-" Daniel, seorang kakak kelas Jungkook yang beda satu tingkat dengannya.

'-Jika ia dibilang tampan... Kuakui itu, tapi itupun kalau ia berperan sebagai Kim Taehyung, bukan V Kim.-'

'-Sedangkan kata-kata manisnya... ia terlihat berbakat memainkan kata-kata. Tetapi untaian kalimatnya tak sebagus Christoper paolini."

'-Lalu dari sisi mananya alasan aku menyukai Taehyung?'

 _'_ _Kau telah menjelaskannya.'_

Karena Taehyung, seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya, memiliki semua kelebihan yang telah ia sebut. Namun dengan porposi yang cukup. Itulah alasan sebenarnya kenapa rasa suka yang semakin membesar itu muncul.

Jadi, apakah benar cinta tanpa alasan itu ada?

Kecupan ringan Taehyung berpindah pada bibir manis Jungkook. Kedua belah bibir tebalnya memberi lumatan kecil yang hampir seringan dengan kecupan didahinya. Membuat Jungkook harus menahan tawa senangnya diantara tautan yang berlatar belakang tepukan meriah dan siulan bahagia dari tamu undangan.

 **END**


End file.
